


Black Water

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Rape, Victorian era, Violence, murders, perhaps mpreg later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London, 1892. - A series of murders believed to be the works of an angel leads Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis almost to their death. Meanwhile, the whole London is convinced that these murders is conducted by a young earl, Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Faustus, threatening their well-being.<br/>Alois Trancy, one of the most scandalous and disliked person in London society is an easy target. Rivals as they are, the young Alois Trancy will have no choice but to work with Ciel Phantomhive, with the help of his own butler, Claude Faustus, the only person he trusts. This is the time when Alois, a young earl with a dark past, will get the answer he seeks the most in his life; can he really trust anyone ? </p><p>     The angels fell while trying hard to be the pious. And the demons consider this to be one of the most amusing game. But to humans... they are either the pawns or victims, whether they realize it or not. This is the story of two human beings; vulnerable and desperate as they are. They bleed, fell, and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fan fiction. Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Please forgive me for any typo(s) or grammar error. There's an idea that pop in my head and i write it in one go without editing it, so....

     " It's time for bed, Your Highness " said Claude Faustus, leaning in to whisper it in his master's ear. His master, silent as a russian doll, only nodded slightly without looking at his butler. He's been sitting in front of his bedroom window, terrified. He can't sleep for days. Nor eat, or even change his clothes. He refused to cooperate either. 

     " Please, Your Highness " Claude said, this time he try to soften his voice. It's been three days already. If the boy still refuse this time, he will have no choice but to drag him to bed himself. 

     " You.... " Alois move his hand to touch his butler's without looking at him. " Won't leave. You will keep me save. " he said softly, and if Claude is not a demon or not paying his attention to him or leaning in so close, he won't be able to hear it. It's sounds weird, though; the way he said it. It sounds like he's saying those words to himself rather than talking to Claude. It's almost like he tried to convince himself out of desperation. " The cold-hearted man i loved, the drums to my music, the earth for which i fell when i try to reach for the happiness i've never know " 

     Claude stay silent. And in those beautiful blue eyes he could see emptiness, how cold his soul much like himself; the sadness he never understood. 

     Claude sigh a bit before leaning in to kiss the blond's forehead. It's not out of love or care, though. He never understood how can those things he considered as petty and low such as that; human feelings can matter so much. He simply learn how to react much like how one learn to shake the hand of someone they just met. Or when someone say 'thank you', you would respond with 'you're welcome'. 

     " Sleep now. " Claude's voice sound almost like a command now. " You'll die. But even if you are will die, i'll be there. You won't be alone. " 

     It's a statement, really. Alois already know that. Claude will devour his soul and that will be the end of it. No matter when, he  _will_ die and no one can save him. Claude might be his sword, but this sword will be the same sword that will slain him. 

     Alois's heart begin to beat rapidly. He let one single tear to fall on his cheek, and still, he refuse to look at Claude for he knows that he will cry his heart out if he look at him, no one really cares. And how he longed for Claude to hold him instead of standing there so close yet never touch him, never look to at him in the eyes to show that he actually care. He's alone in this world, he's sure of it. He knows. 

 

~ 

     Sebastian Michaelis hold his young master tighter when the young Lord Phantomhive began to stir in his sleep, turning his head from left to right. _He's having one of this nightmare, again._

     " There, there... calm down, little one. " he whispers, in such soothing voice but his smile is mocking and teasing. " Give your whole faith in me, you are safe in my hands. " 

     It's raining outside. Both of them stayed in a terrible motel room, in the middle of nowhere. The place is perfect. No one would suspect that the both of them would be here, while the angels will search the whole London for them. Sebastian knew that as the Queen's guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive will be the angel's main target. And he have to keep his master, _his little one_ safe. They are on the run. Those angels will kill them, no matter the cost. 

     He try to pretend as if he's playing a wicked game. He is well-aware of everything; that includes everything about a demon called Claude Faustus, and his master, the young earl of Trancy. It is better that they both die rather than him and his own young master. But to actually say that he is the one who spread the rumor about Alois being the murderer of those pathetic people who died terribly would be a lie. He himself don't even know who did it. But he's glad. He will use this to his own advantage, to save himself and Ciel Phantomhive. 

 


End file.
